Musically Emotional
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Austria expresses his anger with Chopin... Do the other nations have music to express their emotions? Maybe I should never ask. Multi-pairing  if you really look .
1. Chapter 1

Water poured out of the water fountain as I remain calmly sitting in the expansive estate of Roderich Edelstein. Being here over a week, I've kindly taken into account that there was almost nothing that the aristocratic nation didn't spend high dollar (or euro in his case) on. His carpets were the richest fibers, the fabrics were only the finest of leather and taste, the wood was the most luscious of colors; the only thing he didn't go out and just spend endless amounts of money on was his clothing.

In that case, he actually just patched things up again and again. As long as it looked nice.

Oh yes, even his twin sister was high class…

"Ugh, I hate Chopin…" Pulling my gaze from yet another beautiful fountain on the property, I met the gaze of Miss Hungary in confusion.

"Hmm?"

She motioned towards the house and shook her head, "if you need to know anything at all about Mr Austria in there and his sister; it's that their anger is apparently Chopin. If you hear it, something is bothering them."

I frowned, eyes wide, "why Chopin?"

"He thinks the man was Austrian or something. I really don't care. Liszt was a far better composer in my opinion."

"Do all nations represent themselves with music?"

"Uh…" Hungary tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and thought about it. "I prefer listening to some Hungarian marches if I get a little upset, but I wouldn't know about anyone else- AH! Austria!" The woman called out to the short brunette walking out of the manor.

Austria paused and walked over, "Eliza, I realize you want my attention, but the yelling is unnecessary. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I must beg your pardon and meet with an acquaint-"

"This young lady would like to know what other nation's listen to in various moods." Hungary pushed me forward and I grimaced a bit.

Hastily, I waved my hands in front of me and smiled, "I really don't need to know that much but-"

"Come along then, we can chat in the solarium. I'm in a bit of a rush."

Before realizing what was occurring, the woman half dragged/half walked me to the house and down several corridors until we reached the double doors of the sun room. Upon the door being opened, a mess of silver hair met us both and Austria was more or less knocked to the floor.

"You're late, Aus!"

"I know, Julchen. I know. Hungary is outside and wanted to have a long discussion over who knows what."

The silverette snickered and whipped her hair back, remaining on top of the Austrian. "You tell her that you were meeting with the most awesome nation of all time?"

"No, I told her I was meeting with one of the most arrogant, egotistical women of all time."

"Aw~ Aus. You flatter me." The woman looked over and frowned, "who's the little follower?"

I coughed, "sorry. I was with Miss Hungary and had a question about you nations."

"Question?"

Austria sighed, "I suppose if you are quick, you may ask."

"Now, now, Austria." The female personification of Prussia stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "she clearly wants my awesome answers since I am full of the wisdom of countless centuries of awesome, brilliant leaders."

"Clearly…"

I bit my lip and looked up at her, "I was wondering what other nations have music that they play or listen to when they're feeling different emotions."

The women both smirked a bit.

"Ah, a music question."

"Kesesesese~ no wonder she came to us." Julchen cocked her head a bit, "Aus and I listen to only the most awesome of music when we're in a good mood."

"Really?"

Austria nodded, "we don't always listen to classical music or chamber music. Have you heard of Sellyy?"

"Who?"

The duo stared at me in shock.

"…She… doesn't know who Sellyy is?"

Julchen's face slowly grew a grin to match a Cheshire cat and her crimson eyes flickered to the brunette woman. "You know we have to play some music now."

"Naturally. Who kind of child would not have heard of the woman? Honestly, it is rather obtuse! She's staying here in Austria for heaven's sake." The duo grabbed me and pulled me into the room.

"Do you at least know Blumchen?"

"Uh…" I hunched over a bit in apology and they gaped.

"We're playing the music now."

"I completely agree."

Before even a full minute had passed, instruments littered the room and the duo were playing.

"_Nur in der Nacht  
>Zeig ich mein wahres Wesen<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Fühl ich mich auserlesen<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Werd ich mich neu erfinden<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Kann ich im Nichts verschwinden<em>

Nur in der Nacht  
>Lausch ich der stille Frieden<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Möcht ich die Sehnsucht lieben<p>

Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erwachen  
>Im Dunkeln vergehn, im Feuer entfachen<br>Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erblühen  
>Ich atme mich frei, will die Ewigkeit fühlen<p>

Es ist still um mich  
>Ich hör nur innerlich<br>Es ist still um mich  
>Ich sehe ins schwarze Licht<p>

Nur in der Nacht  
>Erwache ich zum Leben<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Kann ich mich schamlos geben<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Fühl ich mich sanft geborgen<br>Nur in der Nacht  
>Werde ich neu geboren<p>

Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erwachen  
>Im Dunkeln vergehn, im Feuer entfachen<br>Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erblühen  
>Ich atme mich frei, will die Ewigkeit fühlen<p>

Es ist still um mich  
>Ich hör nur innerlich<br>Es ist still um mich  
>Ich sehe ins schwarze Licht<p>

Alles, alles schläft  
>Friedlich, unerregt<br>Alles, alles still  
>Uh, uh<p>

Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erwachen  
>Im Dunkeln vergehn, im Feuer entfachen<br>Wenn alles schläft, kann ich erblühen  
>Ich atme mich frei, will die Ewigkeit fühlen<p>

Es ist still um mich  
>Ich hör nur innerlich<br>Es ist still um mich  
>Ich sehe ins schwarze Licht"<p>

In a brief pause, the duo panted and Julchen's laughter filled the room. "Oh~ That was AWESOME!"

"Quite…"

"We need to just jam to awesome music like this all the time."

"There's nothing really-"

"GOTT VERDAMMT! PRUSSIA!" The roar of one angry Mr. Austria rang through the manor and Miss Austria sighed.

"I'll see you later, Julchen."

"Mhmm." Miss Prussia darted forward and grabbed me. "Come on you. I'll give you some tips on some good music that will cure you of this musical negligence."

"What?" Over the windowsill, we flew across the spacious yard as the figure of Mr. Austria came running into the solarium and began an civil argument with Miss Austria in the house.

Julchen laughed evilly, "I don't know what the hell my twin sees in that man. Although he is extremely sexy when pissed…"

I didn't bother to comment, just running as fast as I could to keep pace with the woman.

~.~

_**A/N: Hey peeps! I had this idea. Chopin is Austria's anger… what is everyone else's? I have ideas. Recommendations are to be placed with the reviews, I guess… I'm stoked about this. I figure the music for their other moods work too. **_

_**Sellyy is a musician from Austria. She writes some **_**kinda**_** dark sounding music. I figured it was more Fem Austria's music. Prussia works well with her music too. XD**_

_**I own myself. Thanks. ^^' We can have one OC I suppose. As long as there's no nation going "OMG! I LOVE THAT WOMAN!" NEIN! That will not be happening. I'm just there to ask all the nations about their music. That's it. –bows-**_

_**English Translation for Alles Schlaft (the song Prussia and Austria sing):**_

"_**Only at night  
>I reveal my true nature<br>Only at night  
>I feel chosen<br>Only at night  
>I'll reinvent myself<br>Only at night  
>I can vanish in nothingness<strong>_

Only at night  
>I listen to the quiet peace<br>Only at night  
>I want to love desire<p>

When everything sleeps, I can awaken  
>Fade in darkness, ignite in the fire<br>If everything sleeps, I can blossom  
>I breath myself free, want to feel eternity<p>

It's quiet around me  
>I listen inwardly<br>It's quiet around me  
>I see into the black light<p>

Only at night  
>I come alive<br>Only at night  
>I can act shameless<br>Only at night  
>I feel gently safe and secure<br>Only at night  
>I am reborn<p>

When everything sleeps, I can awaken  
>Fade in darkness, ignite in the fire<br>If everything sleeps, I can blossom  
>I breath myself free, want to feel eternity<p>

It's quiet around me  
>I listen inwardly<br>It's quiet around me  
>I see into the black light<p>

Everything, everything sleeps  
>Peaceful, calm<br>Everything, everything quiet  
>Uh, uh<p>

When everything sleeps, I can awaken  
>Fade in darkness, ignite in the fire<br>If everything sleeps, I can blossom  
>I breath myself free, want to feel eternity<p>

It's quiet around me  
>I listen inwardly<br>It's quiet around me  
>I see into the black light"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kesesese~"

Two sets of red eyes met me as I gazed at what had to be one of the largest collections of music of all time. My gaze roaming over the various names, my eyes grew. "Holy sweet goodness…"

"Most awesome collection of all time."

I paused on one name, "Mr. Austria wrote a cd?"

Gilbert choked on his beer and began to cough loudly, "I keep telling Specs to stop putting his shitty music in my collection! Geez~ He's so needy."

Julchen rolled her eyes, "he must of left it there last night, right?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked over at her in faux innocent confusion.

"When there were weird sounds coming from behind the door and there was a cravat on the door? Or was it your Canadian friend visiting?"

"No idea what you're talking about my most awesome twin."

"Mhmm."

"You want me to ask about Aus?"

"No."

"Then shush!"

Idiots. I returned my gaze to the music and paused on another name. "Ich und Ich?"

Gilbert instantly reached out and laughed, "Ja. They're awesome. West can write awesome stuff. This is my travel music."

Julchen coughed, "seduction music."

"What was that, Julchen?"

"Ich leibe dich, bruder!"

"Ich leibe dich auch."

"umm…" I frowned as Gilbert grabbed his guitar and began to sing, his twin grabbing another guitar to join in with.

"_Ich hatte schon längst keine Hoffnung mehr  
>Doch jemand hat dich geschickt, von irgendwo her<br>Du hast mich gefunden,  
>in der letzten Sekunde.<em>

_Ich wusste nicht mehr genau was zählt  
>es geht nicht mehr weiter, wenn die Liebe fehlt<br>Du hast mich gefunden,  
>in der letzten Sekunde.<em>

_Du bist das Pflaster für meine Seele  
>Wenn ich mich nachts im Dunkeln quäle<br>Es tobt der Hass, da vor meinem Fenster  
>Du bist der Kompass wenn ich mich verlier',<br>du legst dich zu mir wann immer ich frier'  
>Im tiefen Tal wenn ich dich rufe, bist du längst da.<em>

_Ich hatte schon längst den Faden verloren,  
>es fühlte sich an wie umsonst geboren,<br>ich hab dich gefunden,  
>in der letzten Sekunde.<em>

_Und jetzt die Gewissheit, die mir keiner nimmt,  
>wir waren von Anfang an füreinander bestimmt,<br>wir haben uns gefunden,  
>in der letzten Sekunde.<em>

_Bevor du kamst war ich ein Zombie,  
>gefangen in der Dunkelheit,<br>du holtest mich aus meinem Käfig,  
>dein heißes Herz hat mich befreit."<em>

I backed slowly away from the door as the two grew a little too close and swiftly escaped the awkwardness. Running up the stairs, I winced at how loud my heels clicked against the wood flooring of Germany's house.

Okay. I was never asking questions again. No wonder Prussia was happy alone. Apparently the nation's twins kept each other entertained.

I shuddered before pausing.

Someone sighed in the room next door and I peaked in curiously. Miss Germany plopped down on her couch and looked at her outfit sadly. "…Feli…"

…

She seemed down. Maybe I should-

Before I could consider my options, the blonde pulled up an instrument and began to play on the couch.

"I went everywhere for you  
>I even did my hair for you<br>I bought new underwear, they're blue  
>And I wore 'em just the other day<p>

Love, you know I'll fight for you  
>I left on the porch light for you<br>Whether you are sweet or cruel  
>I'm gonna love you either way<p>

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
>'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love<br>Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
>And I would fall out into the night<br>Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you  
>I saved the best I have for you<br>You sometimes make me sad and blue  
>Wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Love, my aim is straight and true  
>Cupid's arrow is just for you<br>I even painted my toe nails for you  
>I did it just the other day<p>

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
>'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love<br>Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
>And I would fall out into the night<br>Can't go a minute without your love  
>Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you<br>'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow  
>You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow<br>I'll follow in your way,  
>You got me, you got me<br>A force more powerful than gravity  
>It's physics, there's no escape<p>

Love, my aim is straight and true  
>Cupid's arrow is just for you<br>I even painted my toe nails for you  
>I did it just the other day<p>

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
>'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love<br>Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you  
>And I would fall out into the night<br>Can't go a minute without your  
>Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you<br>'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
>Love, love, love, love, love"<p>

…

Uhuh… Okay…

Germans were strange…

Then again, I am fully German. I frowned a bit at my train of thought and calmly high tailed it out of the house, slipping out to find the man Germany training in the yard with Feliciano.

Screw it, I was going to go visit France.

~.~

_**A/N: **_

_** English lyrics for Pflaster by Ich Und Ich (Gilbert's song.):**_

_**I had long since no hope anymore  
>But someone has sent you, from somewhere<br>You have found me  
>In the last second<strong>_

_**I did not know anymore what exactly counts  
><strong>____**It does not go on anymore when love is missing  
>You have found me<br>In the last second**_

_**You are the plaster for my soul  
>When I torment myself in the dark at night<br>Hatred is raging outside in front of my window  
>You are the compass when I lose myself<br>You lie down next to me anytime I feel cold  
>In the deep valley when I call you, you're long since there<strong>_

_**I'd long since already lost the thread  
>It felt like I'd been born in vain<br>I have found you  
>In the last second<strong>_

_**And now the certainity which nobody can take from me  
>We were right from the beginning destined for each other<br>We have found each other  
>In the last second<strong>_

_**Before you came I was a zombie  
>Caught in the dark<br>You got me out of my cage  
>Your warm heart has freed me<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mon soeur!"

"Mon ami!" I looked over in surprise, finding Miss and Sir France setting up a sound system in the middle of a park.

"I almost have everything all set up!"

"Oh, mon belle soeur! You always know just how to make my day!" The Frenchman hugged himself and rocked on his heels. "After all the horrible things that uncultured Englishman said~ Oh! And he called me a frog again!"

"THE FIEND!"

"Vrai."

Miss France backed up and smirked. "You know, you remind of this song I heard from Emilie!"

"Amerique?"

"Oui!"

France sat down and waved her on, "alles~"

"Oh Miss France! Francis!" I waved and was almost there when Miss France flipped on a song.

"This will cheer you out of that bad mood!" She twirled a lock of her hair and the music was flicked on. "Mum mum mum mah!"

…

Ah ****.

"Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah) "<p>

The woman looked at her twin in expectation and Francis clapped, "Francine! That was tres bon! You did not tell me you taught America to sing!"

"You know women like me don't reveal our secret passions." She batted her eyelashes seductively.

"Ah oui oui." Francis stood up and took the microphone, "but you should remember that we have our own passions here at home."

"Francis!" I spoke up and moved forward.

"Non! I can sing whatever I want!"

Francis shook his head. "Mademoiselle, if you would so kindly sing the accompaniment."

"Hmm?" Francine frowned.

"You'll know soon enough my sweet."

Quickly a selection of music was selected and Miss France teasingly hip bumped Francis away from the microphone.

"Sensitized by every word that you say  
>Boy you got me messed up<br>But i like that way  
>Tantalised just too good to refuse<br>When i try to stop ya  
>You keep blowing my fuse"<p>

Francis laughed, "Entre toi et moi je devine  
>Un geste qui s'égare et l'envie se dessine"<p>

"'Cause i can't hold back the minute i try  
>Baby you trip to switch and I Sensitized<br>Every touch whatever you do  
>baby you trip to switch<br>I turn on for you"

"Et ça peut rendre fou

J'envisage d'effleurer tes lèvre mais  
>Me prendre en otage, attendre un peut te plaît<br>Fais de moi ton ombre, guide-moi dans le plus grand secret  
>Le crash et imminent<p>

Entre toi et moi je devine  
>Un geste qui s'égare et l'envie se dessine"<p>

"'Cause i can't hold back the minute i try  
>Baby you trip to switch and i Sensitized<br>Every touch whatever you do  
>baby you trip to switch<br>I turn on for you"

"Et ça peut rendre fou"

"I'm Sensitized"

"et moi qui joue le sage, enlace-moi"

"Sensitized tonight"

"au bout des doigts, ton bas de soie"

"Sensitized"

"et toi qui joue le jeu, embrasse-moi"

"Sensitized tonight  
>Sensitized tonight<p>

'Cause i can't hold back the minute i try  
>Baby you trip to switch and i Sensitized<br>Every touch whatever you do  
>baby you trip to switch<br>I turn on for you"

"Et ça peut rendre fou"

"'Cause i can't hold back the minute i try  
>Baby you trip the switch and i Sensitized<br>Every touch whatever you do  
>baby you trip to switch<br>I turn on for you"

"Et ça peut rendre fou"

"I came alive"

"j'aime ce jeu entre nous  
>Ca peut rendre fou<br>Mon coeur s'emballe"

"Baby and you know it's true  
>I feel this for you"<p>

"Hmm?" France looked over as the song ended, "Mademoiselle? The performance area is not yet ready. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave- OH! You must be here to perform "Alles Ola Ole!"." He rushed over to me in excitement. "You have no idea how long we have been waiting!"

"Yes, where have you been? And don't lie," Francine smiled darkly, "I know when people lie."

"…I was with Prussia?"

"Oh…" They both paused.

"Hurry up then!" Hands shoved me into the backroom and I looked back to find them practically bouncing off the walls.

"Yay! Everyone's here!"

"I know! Now we can sing our happy song!"

"ALLES OLA OLE!"

"OUI!"

…

"Um…" I turned to find a screen showing a past performance.

_« Chouchou, faut te lever et bouger ton fessier  
>Danser, collé serré pour un baiser salé<br>Prends-moi par le côté, fais-moi ton déhanché  
>Lala, ça va chauffer, je sens le truc monter »<br>_

Holy sweet goodness, I stared at the dancing for a minute before slipping out the back door. I was going somewhere else immediately.

~.~

_**A/N:**_

_**Translations (although for France I probably shouldn't):**_

_***Sensitized is by Christophe Willem: Umm… That's half English and I really don't feel like going through the song. It's a love song.**_

_***Alles Ola Ole by Jesse Matador:**_

_**Darling, lift you and move your buttocks to be**_

_**Dance, glued tight for a salty Kiss**_

_**Take me by the side, make me Houphouet tone**_

_**"Lala, it will heat, I sense the tip mounting.**_

_*****__**Can I see France singing all this… OTL Oui… Reviews are love.**_


End file.
